Continuous Effect
Continuous Effect is the effect of changing the characteristic of a card (or a game rule) for a certain period of time. Details Cards that give others an ability are often referred to as "Grants". It is the opposite of a "Oneshot Effect". They are created by spells and triggered abilities, as well as the resolution of an Activated Ability or a Static Ability. Examples of Continuous Effect *Duel Me! - Increasing power and preventing attack. (Resolving a Spell) *Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar - Giving "Slayer", "Speed Attacker" and "Destruction Substitution" effect (Resolving Trigger Ability) *Totto Pipicchi - Giving "Speed Attacker" (Static Ability) *Cocco Lupia - Cost Reduction (Static Ability) The continuing effect of changing the characteristic has a different range of the cards it influences depending on the type of ability that generate it. *In the case of Spells or Trigger Abilities, only the cards that were present at the time of the resolution are affected. *In the case of a Static Ability, the timing of cards affected is not a fixed range, and any cards can be effected during the duration of the ability. For example, Tailspin Slash only gives the Speed Attacker ability to creatures in the battle zone when you cast it. This is also true for Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar that only gives the abilities to creatures in the battle zone at the time the Trigger Ability resolves. However, Sky Jet can give the ability to creatures that enter the battle zone after it's played. The continuous effect that refers to a card type is ended if the object within the range of the effect is changed. *Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic was affected by Prin Prin, the Victorious. It then became a fortress instead of leaving the battle zone when destroyed. If it dragsolutions back into its Q.E.D Plus side, it would be able to attack. *If a creature that had summoning sickness had its attack restricted by Prin Prin, the Victorious was sealed, but its seal was then removed, its considered to have been recovered from the battle zone, and is able to attack. *Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe was given Speed Attacker by Katsuemon Buster, Blade 3. It then lost the ability after it became a Fortress using its Dragon Evade ability. If it dragsolutions again this turn, it would be unable to attack. Objects are treated as new objects when they move between zones. Therefore, even if an object represented by the same card is put in and out of zone, the continuous effect which refers to that object before the card moved can't refer to the object after the moment. *Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss: If you summoned a creature that was able to be Mana Summoned, you would be unable to summon it again, *Emergency Typhoon / Flesh-to-Spirit Conversion: If you discard a card from your hand that you drew with a card such as Emergency Typhoon after casting Flesh-to-Spirit Conversion, it won't be put into your mana zone. If you discarded a card that was already in your hand, it is put into your mana zone. Cases where you can't refer to a player doesn't exist unless that player was to lose the game. Therefore, the continuous effect that affects a player always remains valid during the duration. *Even if Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord is removed from the battle zone, neither player can use "shield triggers", even if the shield is added after the Galamuta attack. *Even if it's a spell added to the shields after using Rafululu, Sound Faerie or Miracle Stop, it can't be cast during the turn. *Even if it's a creature that costs 7 or less left the zone after the Final Revolution of Miradante Twelve, Time Pope, it can't be summoned. *Even if it's a D2 Field that is put into the battle zone without being expanded, it can't use the Denjera Switch ability during the effect of World Stop. *If Reality Void is active, then Upheaval can't be used to move cards from the mana zone to the hand. A single ability may have multiple effect ranges. *Shuff, Eureka places a continuous effect "on your opponent" that prevents spells being cast, while also affecting "your opponents creatures" themselves from attacking or blocking. Part of the continuing effects is the Substitution Effect. Continuous effects that affect rules that aren't substitution effects are applied from the moment they are played, but the substitution effect is only applied when the substitution event occurs during the duration. When there are 2 continuous effects that "prevent an action" and "permit an action" overlap, the ability that prevents takes precedence, regardless of the order the effects were created. *Example) Alphadios, Lord of Spirits and Hades, Emperor of Death exist at the same time. In this case, you can't summon non-Light creatures from the graveyard. Note: Diamond State only disable the continuous effects that prevents attacks (such as Summoning Sickness), and don't allow attacks if other cards stop you from attacking (Nariel, the Oracle). Rulings Category:Gameplay